


I don't need you to fix me but I want you to help me

by prettyskylark



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyskylark/pseuds/prettyskylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is just a simple barista and Kurt has got a perfect boyfriend anyway. What if he is not so perfect after all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't need you to fix me but I want you to help me

Blaine loved his Thursday late night shifts.

  
Because The Caffeined was open 24/7 for restless students in desperate need of a cup of strong, steaming and black liquor, looking inside at 3am could be quite a sight. Some people would be hunched over their books, their swollen eyes barely open with exhaustion, other typed furiously and if you approached them, the crazy look in their wide-opened eyes would efficiently scare you away and back to work.

It wasn’t a burden for Blaine to work this late (or rather, early) either because he ended classes just before his shift started and Saturdays were his school-free days so he got plenty of sleep when he got home. The only drawback was the fact that Kurt very rarely visited him on these night, preferring to have his work done in the day and reserve the night for his beauty sleep.  
Which was what made a surprise grin appear on his face the moment he saw the taller man’s figure slipping inside the café. He was wearing this beautiful steel-grey coat and emerald scarf that made all the colors in his eyes stand out. His face was covered by the material though, so Blaine figured it must have been really cold outside.

“Hi, Kurt! Wasn’t expecting to see you tod-“ the smile immediately disappeared from his face as Kurt stood in front of him so Blaine could get a closer look at him.  
The left side of his face, not covered by anything and in plain sight, was covered in dark bruise, darkening the corner of his eye, sharp angle of his cheekbone and going down to his split, swollen lip.

“Holy fuck, Kurt what happened?”

Kurt’s eyes were shining with tears and before he got a chance to explain anything, Blaine rushed forward and wrapped him in his arms. Kurt let a shaky breath against his neck and clang to Blaine’s small frame.

“Shh, it’s okay. I’ve got you. We’re going to go to the back and you’re going to tell me everything, okay?”

He took Kurt’s trembling hand and led him to the back door. Stephanie, the other barista, shot him a questioning look but he only shook his head and disappeared to the other room with Kurt.

One they were inside, he got some ice, wrapped it in a towel and gently pressed to Kurt’s bruised cheek.  
“What happened, Kurt?”

“J-Jason and I got into a fight”

At the mention of the other man, Blaine’s teeth clenched and pulse quickened. Jason was a guy that kept coming to get coffee every Monday after school. Way before Blaine had a chance to meet Kurt. But when he did, he knew he liked him. A lot. They had a lot in common and often talked when the café was not too crowded, the mere thought of Kurt’s smile made Blaine loose his breath boy wasn’t he the most beautiful creature Blaine had ever seen? Simply put- he was perfect. But Blaine was too much of a coward and before he mustered some courage to ask Kurt out, Jason- very tall, very blond, very unlike Blaine in possibly every aspect of life, flirted his way into getting Kurt’s number. He knew they had gone out a couple of times and help hands whenever Blaine saw them together, but he didn’t want to ask Kurt any details. He didn’t want to pry and he knew it would be too painful to hear Kurt talking about how perfect Jason was, while his eyes twinkled like stars on a winter night.

“What do you mean you got into a fight?”  
  
“He invited me over to hang out. I knew he wanted something to happen between us but I made it pretty clear that I was not interested in doing anything sexual just yet. He came on too strong and I told him off. And then… Then he got mad. Called me some names. When I wanted to leave, he punched me. Three times”  
  
“Kurt you have to tell the police”  
  
“I can’t, Blaine! If I tell the police, he may do something way worse”  
  
“But you can’t just let things slide!”  
  
“I’m not going to. I’m never going to speak to him again and if he tries to do something, then I will contact the police. Deal?”  
  
Blaine sighted deeply and rubbed his eyes. Kurt could be so stubborn sometimes.  
  
“Deal. Now let me take care of this cut”  
  
***  
He remembered Blaine’s gentle hands, they way they traced Kurt’s face as if he was made out of glass. But he also remembered the way his strong arms felt around Kurt’s body, how he pulled him close and didn’t seem to want to let go. As if he was trying to protect Kurt from all the bad things in the world.  
  
Kurt wasn’t trying to lie to himself, he knew he liked Blaine as more than just a friend. Since the moment he saw the shorter man, his heart skipped and squeezed painfully and he dreamt of these beautiful, hazel eyes more than once. But nice talks didn’t turn into anything else and he lost hope that Blaine liked him back. He would have to settle on friendship with this wonderful person and cherish whatever he decided to give him.  
  
Then Jason came along and he was so witty, so funny, charming and handsome that it would have been a shame not to give this a shot. They had gone on two dates and even though they didn’t have this natural connection Kurt knew he shared with one particular barista, things had been good. Until they weren’t.  
  
Despite not being too eager about reporting Jason to the police, Kurt knew his worth and wouldn’t let anyone hurt him like this. If there was one thing his father had taught him was that he mattered. He already decided he would avoid his now ex-boyfriend (were they even boyfriends in the first place?) at all costs and if they did cross paths, he would calmly but pointedly tell him they were not to contact each other every again.  
  
Days had gone by, the purple bruises disappeared from Kurt’s face and he thought that maybe the abusive man was gone from his life as well. No such luck.  
  
“Kurt! You didn’t call me when you got home that day” Jason’s voice made an unpleasant shiver run down Kurt’s back.  
  
“Are you honestly that surprised?”  
  
“I don’t understand” His brow was furrowed in confusion, but his jaw was tight, eyes twinkling with anger.  
  
“I’m not going to go to the police about what you did to me but I wish not to speak with you, ever. It means that-“  
  
“Kurt I don’t think you understand-“  
  
Suddenly he felt a warm arm circling around his waist, bringing him closer protectively. He didn’t see Blaine coming closer but he instantly felt better. Safer.  
  
“It means that he doesn’t want you to come near him, talk to him nor contact him in any way. Do you understand now?”  
  
“Well well, isn’t it the barista who’s been too big of a pussy to make a move on Kurt and had to watch me leave with the price? You must be thrilled that you finally got a shot, after the real thing didn’t work out. Are you happy with the sloppy seconds, Kurt?”  
“Get out”  
  
Something in Blaine’s voice changed and Jason must have sensed it, too, because he sent them the last disgusting glare and left.  
  
“Hey, Blaine, it’s okay now” Kurt put his palm on Blaine’s back, rubbing it gently, feeling the tension melting under his touch.  
  
“I’m sorry. I should be the one comforting you here. I got a little worked up, I’m sorry”  
  
“You’ve done more than enough. Thank you”

Somebody called Blaine’s name and with an apologetic smile he began coming back to work. Something tugged at Kurt’s heart and before he could help himself, he blurted out:  
“Do you wanna hand out sometime? Grab a smoothie, go on a walk or something?”  
  
“I- I’d love to”  
  
“Is Friday night okay?”  
  
“Okay. Yeah. Okay”  
  
“Okay”  
  
The memory of Blaine’s radiant smile erased any unpleasant images from the noon’s encounter.  
***  
Blaine had spent hours picking out the outfit, finally settling on burgundy slacks, navy polo shirt and grey bowtie with little crabs on it, using hair mousse instead of gel, but no matter how hard he tried, he would never compare with Kurt. Kurt whose legs seemed endless in dark turquoise pants , violet t-shirt hugged his chest perfectly and a comfy grew sweater with an emerald beetle pinned to it made Blaine want to snuggle to Kurt and never let go.  
  
They grabbed smoothies as promised and went for a walk to Central Park, observing people and talking about nothing and everything. Kurt’s eyes were twinkling beautifully as the sun set down and Blaine’s face was aching from smiling so hard. But no matter how hard he tried, no matter how perfect the night has been so far, he couldn’t get rid of a nasty voice nagging the back of his mind.  
  
“Blaine is something wrong?”  
  
They came to a stop between the Bethesda Terrace and the fountain and Blaine didn’t even know his face was showing any of the thoughts troubling his brain. Then again, maybe it didn’t but Kurt saw right from him anyway.  
  
“It’s nothing Ku-“  
  
“Blaine”  
  
He sighed deeply, already feeling like a fool, fearing Kurt will laugh at him and leave right away. He wouldn’t be surprised if Kurt did.  
  
“It’s just, ever since Jason said all these things, I can’t get them out of my head. And it’s not like I think you would do anything to hurt me, it’s just why would you go out with me? All I keep thinking about is how maybe he’s right and you did it because you were grateful for my help but I’m not that great so after it’s over you will away and-“  
  
Strong hands twisted the material of his polo and pulled him close, Kurt’s lips claiming Blaine’s in a heated kiss. After the initial shock of the entire situation Blaine found himself kissing back, their lips sliding against each other, tongues meeting tentatively from a time to time, making Blaine’s knees weak and head dizzy.  
  
“If Jason hadn’t come along, I would have asked you out so long ago. You are not great, Blaine, you are amazing and wonderful and I wish we had done this sooner”  
Before Kurt had a chance to dive in another kiss, Blaine wanted to make sure of one thing.  
  
“I like you, Kurt. I really like you. And… And I don’t want it to be just a one-time thing. I don’t want you to jump into something you’re not ready for yet. I know you say you’re sure, but what if you’re just looking for some comfort after Jason? I want to give it to you but I want to give you much more and I want both of use to be ready. I want us to work”  
  
Kurt looked at him for a moment, his expression impossible for Blaine to ready. His heart stopped because he was sure that was the moment Kurt would turn and walk away. Life wasn’t this easy.  
  
But then he smiled and it lit up his entire face, making all the worries melt away. Kurt pressed a gentle kiss to Blaine’s lips and took his hand, intertwining their fingers together. They walked till it was too late and when Kurt walked Blaine home, he was granted with a very passionate kiss, all tongues and exploring hands, a promise for the future. Kurt began marching towards his own apartment, occasionally turning back and locking eyes with his boyfriend (boyfriend) and Blaine saw himself being able to fall in love with Kurt. He saw himself already doing so.


End file.
